


The Snake of Illusion -DRARRY

by Zodianic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Broken, Child Abuse, Cutting, Depression, Gay, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hurt, HurtDraco, M/M, Sad, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, depressed, faggot, hurtharry, lonley, selfharming, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodianic/pseuds/Zodianic
Summary: Draco always hid everything, his feelings, his pain, and the real him.But what will happen when his mask starts to slip?Harry suspects that Draco is a Death Eater, so he keeps his eye on him. But what will happen when Harry finds out about the real reason he wears long sleeves?The abuse Draco suffers through from his family leaves him with terrible anger issues, a broken heart, and a twisted mind.Draco has trust issues and doesn't believe Harry wants to help him which makes things even harder.Will Harry be able to save him from himself? Or is the Prince of Slytherin too far gone?





	1. Chapter 1

claimer: I don’t own any characters, places, names or spells. All rights go to J.K Rowling.

Trigger Warning: Self-harm, Depression, Child Abuse, Anger issues, Suicidal thoughts/tendencies. 

Both Harry and Draco are 15 years old. If you aren't comfortable with Drarry then turn back now, there will never be smut in this fan fiction so if you're here for that then give up. There will be fluff though.

Draco x Harry/Drarry.

 

 

Draco stared blankly at the dark ceiling, the curtains covering his windows so no light could make its way inside. His hands brushed over the green, silk-like fabric of his sheets. With a heavy sigh, Draco pulled the sheets off his body and climbed out of bed.

 

A shudder ran up his spine when his feet touched the hard cold wood on the floor. 

 

With all the strength he had left in him, he showered and grabbed some clean robes. Pulling his robes over his body, covering various scars.

 

Staring at his reflection he carefully combed his hair and washed his face. Once he considered it to be presentable he grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

 

Draco walked the corridors alone, earning multiple stares from other houses. His sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle weren’t with him, no doubt pigging out in the great hall. Draco gladly missed breakfast. 

 

Draco kept his head held high while he walked down the hallways, it didn’t matter that he didn’t have his sidekicks, he was still the king of Slytherin, the cold and heartless boy everyone feared.

 

Once Draco reached his class, he opened the door with caution, only half of the class were inside, and he realized he was early. Draco peered around the room, taking his seat furthest away from the rest of the class.

 

Once the rest of the class joined, Ms. Trelawney began to speak “Ah, Welcome! First, let’s put you into pairs that I have chosen for you!” She fixed her big round glasses and pointed towards the pairs,

 

“Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas!”

 

“Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson!”

 

“Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy!”

 

Draco and Harry made eye contact before Harry walked over to the table Draco was sitting at. While Ms. Trelawney was telling them what to do next.

 

“Now that you all have your pairs, your assignment is to use one of the spells we have learned in our past classes together to look into the other person's mind, your task is to find out one secret about the other person. Hurry up and choose who’s doing what!”

 

Draco kept his eyes facing the floor, he was not doing this bullshit. Draco entered a daze, getting lost in his own negative thoughts about himself.

 

He heard his name being called out,

 

“Malfoy?” Harry asked again,

 

Draco slowly lifted his head up and raised an eyebrow “Yes?”

 

“I think we should choose you”

 

“Why’s that?” Draco retorted.

 

“Mostly because everyone already knows almost everything about me,” Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

 

“My secrets are none of your concern,” Draco said snapping back at him, angrily. 

 

“You have to do it,” Harry said abruptly,

 

"I don't have to do anything,” Draco said quietly but keeping his hostile tone. 

 

“Please Malfoy”

 

“I said I wasn’t doing it you prat!” Draco snapped, glaring at Harry. 

 

Harry sighed, “Then we fail the assignment I guess”

 

Draco twitched his head, a flashback soon flooding his mind.

 

 

~FLASHBACK STARTS~

 

“Father I’m sorry, I will try better next time”

 

Lucius angrily scrunched up the piece of paper with Draco's grade on it. “What are you trying to do boy? Ruin the Malfoy name!?” 

 

Lucius walked over to Draco slapping him to the floor. “You will not try, you will do. You're pathetic, look at yourself. The Malfoy name is sacred, you will not be the weak link” 

 

Lucius raised his fist and punched Draco right in the stomach, giving him windburn. 

 

You're a useless son, I wish I never had you”

 

Lucius raised his hand another time, but Draco flinched, raising his hand above his face “Father please, please stop.” he said as he tried to squirm away, but he wasn’t strong enough.

 

“Malfoys do not beg, I trust you will remember this one day” Lucius growled.

 

Lucius reached for his wand and said the harsh word, that would soon become a regular punishment

 

“Crucio” 

 

Before Draco could do anything to defend himself, before he could even move, he had been hit by the Cruciatus curse. 

 

The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that he no longer knew where he was, white-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, his head was surely going to burst with pain; he was screaming more loudly than he'd ever screamed in his life.

 

After a bitterly long 3 minutes, Lucius stopped. 

 

“Pathetic,” he said spitting on Draco's sobbing body.

 

~FLASHBACK ENDS~

 

 

“Malfoy?”

 

Draco shook his head, remembering where he was.

 

“What Potter?” he sneered.

 

“You just kind of zoned out”

 

“Yeah well that happens” Draco sighed, “I’ll do the assignment”

 

Harry looked at him surprised “Why the sudden change of heart?” he asked curiously.

 

“I don't want to fail” 

 

Harry let out a short laugh “Didn't think you cared about that sort of thing” 

 

“Whatever Potter. Just get it over with”

 

Harry nodded and turned the book to page 201. 

 

He pointed his wand at the white ball in the middle of the table then at Draco's head “praeteritum” he said clearly. 

 

Harry kept the wand there for the required 3 seconds before removing it. He turned to the ball and watched as shadows started to form. 

 

Draco stared wide-eyed at the ball, desperate for it to turn into someone uneventful. He caught an eye of his father holding a whip and knew he had to do something before Harry saw. 

 

“I’m not doing this bullshit” Draco snapped with anger as he stood up and smacked the ball onto the floor, smashing it to pieces.

 

Harry glared at Draco with anger “Nice job Malfoy now we’re both going to get in trouble.” 

 

Ms. Trelawney rushed to the scene “What happened?” 

 

Draco crossed his arms “Potter smashed it” 

 

She looked disappointedly at Harry “Is this true?” 

 

Harry's jaw dropped “No!” he exclaimed, “Malfoy did it!” 

 

Ms. Trelawney shook her head “I’m disappointed in both of you, detention at 8 pm”

 

“Bullshit” Draco muttered.

 

“Well it's your fault, I don't understand why you wouldn’t let me see one secret”

 

“Shut up Potter”

 

Suddenly the bell rings and Draco quickly leaves the room. 

 

~New Scene: Lunch~

 

“So what happened with you and Malfoy, Harry?” Hermione asks kindly, as she spoons some peas onto her plate. 

 

“Honestly, I don't know”

 

Ron stopped shoveling food into his mouth and looked up at Harry “Should we teach him a lesson?” he asked as he made a fist with his hand.

 

“Ronald!” Hermione exclaimed. 

 

Harry shook his head “No It’s okay. It had me thinking though, he was so worried about me finding out about his secrets that he smashed the ball. Do you think he's gotten the Dark Mark? I mean, I’ve never seen him wear short sleeves...” 

 

“Absolutely not!” Hermione said shocked “He's 15, Voldemort would never recruit him that young.”

 

Ron nodded and put his chicken leg down “That’s true Hermione but, I haven't seen him wear short sleeves since our first year, he doesn’t even wear them during Hogsmeade”

 

“This is a ridiculous accusation Ronald” 

 

“Why are you defending him?” Ron asked, jealously in his voice.

 

“I’m not, I just…”

 

“You like him don’t you?” Ron said cutting Hermione off.

 

“Malfoy?” she said with a laugh “Of course not!” she exclaimed. 

 

Harry stood from the table, noticing Malfoy leaving. “I have to go study, catch you guys later,” he said. 

 

They both looked at him and nodded before going back to arguing. 

 

Harry followed Draco down the corridor after corridor, he noticed how his posture changed now that he thought nobody was watching he looked defeated and maybe almost broken. 

 

Finally, Draco stopped walking once he reached a door in a subpart of the castle that Harry never even knew existed. 

 

He was sure he had explored every part of the castle, but apparently not. 

 

Harry caught an eye of Lucius and Bellatrix. ‘What the hell were they doing here?’ he thought and suddenly Draco was dragged in, the door slamming shut. 

 

“CRACK” Harry looked underneath his foot and realized he stood on a creaky bit of floor. Lucius swung the door wide open and stepped out, his wand in hand.

 

Terrified, Harry started to run and he didn’t stop until he reached the Gryffindor common room. 

 

Thoughts were piling into Harry's head faster than he could hear them.

 

‘Did Lucius see you?’ ‘Is Draco a Death Eater?’ ‘What if Draco is sneaking Voldemort inside of the castle? It can’t be that hard can it? He’s already snuck in his Father and Bellatrix.’

 

Harry started to pace around the room, with his head in his hands mumbling to himself. 

 

Ron opened the door and stared at his friend, who at the moment looked insane. 

 

“You alright there, mate?”

 

Harry stopped in his tracks “What? Oh, yes, yes, fine.”

 

Ron anxiously rubbed his arm as he walked to his bed, “Studying not going well?” he asked. 

 

Harry glared at Ron “What are you talking abo-” Harry shook the look off his face when he remembered his excuse “Yeah I suppose not. I’m feeling quite sick actually I might skip Herbology,”

 

“Okay…” Ron said uneasily, “Catch you afterward then!” he said while he threw a few books into his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

 

Harry nodded and watched Ron leave.

 

His thoughts hadn’t died down though if anything they had gotten louder. 

 

Harry pulled out a potion from underneath his bed. This was his last one left, but he needed some peace and quiet. 

 

It was a dreamless sleep potion. 

 

He opened the bottle and sipped it, before delicately collapsing onto his bed.

 

 

END OF CHAPTER 

:3 Comment and Kudo if you want more please xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters, places, names or spells. All rights go to J.K Rowling.

Trigger Warning: Self-harm, Depression, Child abuse, Anger issues.

 

 

Harry awoke to Ron shaking him.

 

“Sorry Mate, I didn’t want to wake you but It’s dinner time and Hermione didn't want you to miss out, you know how she gets, ” he said half smiling. 

 

Harry dragged his arm up and rubbed his eyes, “Yeah, I’ll be there. You go ahead, thanks”

 

Ron who was jumping up and down on both his feet eagerly left to stuff his face with tonight's chicken roast “Okay see ya soon Harry” 

 

Harry pulled himself out of his bed and walked to the mirror. He had terrible bed hair, but there was nothing he could do about it since he didn’t own a comb, he ran his fingers through it but it stayed the same. 

 

Harry sighed and grabbed his robe as he started walking down to The Great Hall.

 

Harry found Hermione and Ron and sat down by them. 

 

“Did you have a nice sleep, Harry?” Hermione asked but the annoyed look on her face   
showed she wasn’t that interested.

 

Ron and Hermione probably had another one of their fights.

 

“It was good,” Harry said poking his potatoes. 

 

He wasn't hungry honestly, he just woke up but he knew if he didn’t eat anything Hermione would hang it over his head so he decided to have some food despite his lack of hunger.

 

Harry found his eyes drifting over to Malfoy. 

 

He noticed how Draco's eyes kept falling to his sleeves, and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

 

Draco's mind was spitting insults at him from all directions, he needed release. 

 

Draco stands and Pansey looks at him confused, “I’m leaving” he says blankly.

 

“But you haven’t eaten a thing yet,” Pansy said whining. 

 

He glared over at her “Shut up. I can do whatever I want” Draco said with a dangerously low voice.

 

Pansy stopped talking and returned to eating and soon Draco fled the room. 

 

Harry spooned some peas into his mouth “I have to go, talk soon” he said, not staying around for their answer. 

 

Draco sighed with relief once he reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He entered a stall and his mask fell.

 

Draco's entire body shook with silent sobs.

 

As he angrily wiped away the tears, the cold voice of his father echoed in his head;

 

'Malfoys don't cry.'

 

Ashamed by his own weakness the blonde haired boy dug his nails into his palms creating half-moon dents in his skin.

 

He bit down hard on his lip, trying to keep himself from screaming but he was unable to keep the whimper of pain from escaping his body as he drew blood.

 

He licked the cut which caused a slight sting.

 

Draco fumbled around in his pocket for his wand and pulled it out. He swiftly pulled down his sleeve and pressed it against his wrist “Diffindo” he said clearly as he swiped his wand downwards. 

 

Draco's breathing went back to normal once he saw red bubbles appear in a line on his wrist and he let out a loud sigh of relief.

 

Wiping the blood off his arm, the young wizard stood and exited the cubicle.

 

He was fine.

 

A single startled gasp escaped the blonde's mouth as he caught sight of Harry in the mirror. 

 

“What were you doing in there Malfoy?” Harry asked. 

 

“None of your business, Scarhead,” Draco replied aggressively as he turned the tap on and splashed water on his face.

 

“It just became my business” Harry growled, walking closer to Draco. 

 

“Shove off, Potter” 

 

“I will if you show me your wrists,” Harry said, determined to find out if he had the Dark Mark, I mean it only made sense. His father was a Death Eater.

 

Draco shook his head but didn’t reply vocally.

 

“Show me your wrists or I will tell Dumbledore that you have the Dark Mark, you’ll go straight to Azkaban”

 

Draco turned around sharply “Don’t you dare, you worthless piece of shit” Draco pulled out his wand, pointing it towards Harry “Stupefy” he said intending to paralyze him but Harry dodged it and quickly disarmed Draco.

 

Draco kicked the wall angrily and let out a loud sigh.

 

“I’m not showing you a thing,” he said as he brought his fist to the wall and smacked it hard, drawing blood.

 

“If you have nothing to hide then why can’t you show me?” Harry said watching the boy explode in anger, Draco always looked so put together at school, and it was more than a little rattling to see him like this, but Harry expected this, after all, he just found out that he was a Death Eater.

 

Draco glared over at Harry “I never said I had nothing to hide” he spat.

 

“You're not saying-” Harry paused, “Did you just admit to being a Death Eater?”

 

“Perhaps,” Draco said, glaring over at him.

 

Draco felt his sleeve getting wet and he quickly realized the blood had soaked through. He needed to get out of here now. If Potter were to find out about his coping mechanism he would be ridiculed. 

 

“Give me my wand, Potter,” Draco said trying to keep his voice stable.

 

“Why would I do that?” Harry asked curiously.

 

Draco was getting frustrated “Give it to me now,” he said his voice dangerously low.

 

“No,” Harry said, he wasn’t going to help Draco hex him. 

 

Draco let out a loud sigh of frustration, putting his head in his hands “Why do you always try and meddle in things that shouldn’t be messed with?” Draco violently said, 

 

Just as Draco was about to break Snape walked in.

 

“Whats going on in here?” he drawled, looking at Draco and then Harry.

 

“Nothing,” Harry said, keeping his head facing the ground. 

 

Draco turned his body so his arm was hidden “He took my wand, that git! I was just trying to get it back” 

 

“Is this true, Mr. Potter?” 

 

Harry glared over at Draco and nodded his head.

 

“15 points from Gryffindor,” Snape said smiling. 

 

“But Professor-” 

 

“20 points. Don't talk back to me, give Draco his wand and both of you go back to dinner” 

 

Harry tossed Draco's wand back and Draco sneered at him.

 

They both went back to the Great Hall.

 

“It happened, ” Harry said as he sat down next to Hermione.

 

“What happened?” she asked startled at his arrival. 

 

“Draco. He’s one of them,”

 

Hermione shook her head, “Harry we talked about this”

 

“But Hermione, he is-”

 

Hermione cut him off, “Do you have proof?” 

 

“No, but he refused to show me his arm, I’m sure he’s hiding something under there and if it's not a Dark Mark, then what?” 

 

“That’s not proof, this is a serious accusation Harry”

 

“I know, I know, but he’s also been acting more secretive lately”

 

“He’s Malfoy, what do you expect?” Ron chimed in. 

 

“You're defending him too?” Harry asked, his mouth wide open.

 

“Hermione has a point,” Ron said smiling at her

 

“Thank you, Ronald,” she said smiling back.

 

Harry shook his head “Whatever, I’ll get proof. I’ll show you both,” he said as he left the hall.

 

They didn't believe him but he knew he was right. They hadn’t seen the way he acted.

 

He was so secretive, and if Harry didn't know Draco he would have said that Draco looked ashamed.

 

But that would be impossible because Draco was heartless, cold and spiteful. Right? 

 

Harry sat down on his bed thinking about the day's events. He didn’t know what to think anymore.

 

Suddenly Harry remembered his detention with Draco, his eyes looked at the clock ‘7:46’ great, he thought to himself. He had to leave in 14 minutes and spend a whole hour with Draco.

 

Harry looked through his trunk and pulled out a potion that he stole from Snape's office last year, it was veritaserum. 

 

He had to find out the truth, he knew that using the potion was wrong but if Draco was a Death Eater then everyone was in danger. 

 

He snuggled it into his pocket and got ready for his detention thinking of a way he could trick him into drinking it. 

 

 

END OF CHAPTER.

 

Sorry If I’m not a good writer, I’m a bit insecure because my writings horrible but I hope some of you enjoyed it :D

Comment and Kudo please xo

 

If you're wondering why I wrote Harry so mean please don't flame me and try to see things from his point of view, he truly believes Draco is a Death Eater. He's angry that Draco won't show him his wrists because he just wants to find out the truth. He's scared because he has no family left and all he has is his friends, and if Draco is helping Voldemort then that threatens their lives.

Draco and Harry aren't going to be nice to each other at first because they are still enemies at this point, and they have to warm up to each other.

Thank you. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IM ALIVE.

//BEFORE I START, NO I AM NOT DEAD, I WAS JUST EXTREMELY BUSY WITH SCHOOL EXAMS. I’M BACK NOW THOUGH//

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters, places, names or spells. All rights go to J.K Rowling.

Trigger Warning: Self-harm, Depression, Child abuse, Anger issues.

 

 

Harry hurried down the hallway until he finally reached detention. He opened the door and peered inside, Draco was sitting in the seat closest to the back, his forehead on his desk and his hands on top of his head. 

 

Slowly Harry walked inside and sat down.

 

“Good to see both of you,” Ms. Trelawney said “For detention, you’ll be cleaning the 1st year's crystal balls, since you both care so little for them” 

 

She fixed her glasses and headed to the door, turning around before exiting “Hurry up and start, you don’t want to be here all night do you?” 

 

The door slammed shut. 

 

Draco kept his head on the desk, not moving. 

 

Harry anxiously rubbed his arm and walked over to him, “We should start…” 

 

A muffled reply came from Draco “Do it yourself”

 

Harry sighed and grabbed a few crystal balls, placing them carefully on his desk and cleaning them. After 10 minutes, Harry started to observe Draco, he wasn’t acting like his normal snarky self and that was when Harry noticed Draco silently sniffing.

 

Harry dropped his cleaning cloth and stared wide eyed at him, “Malfoy, are you crying?” 

 

Draco's body stiffened “No” 

 

Harry had a concerned look on his face “You know it’s okay if you were...” he said uneasily.

 

Draco angrily stood up, pushing his desk away from himself. “But I wasn’t, okay? Can you just fucking drop it? I wasn’t crying, I’m a Malfoy. Malfoys don’t cry” he said, with venom in his voice.

 

Harry kept looking at Draco's eye, it was bruised, and bloody and was most certainly painful.

 

Harry sighed, looking at the floor before looking back up at Draco and whispering silently “Who gave you that?” 

 

Draco sat back down in his chair, silence filling the room. “Nobody” he replied coldly.

 

Awkward silence stayed in the air for half an hour, they both helped clean and were almost done. 

 

Suddenly out of nowhere Draco's arm starting to burn

 

He held down on it, trying to stop the pain but he couldn’t. He fell onto the floor, and curled up into a ball, letting out painful whimpers. He was ashamed of himself, but the pain was too intense.

 

Harry jumped in his seat “What’s happening Malfoy?” 

 

Draco knew exactly what was happening, his father put a curse on his arm for being disobedient, in the morning he had eaten too much food for a Malfoy, it couldn’t have been more than 100 calories, but that was more than enough for breakfast. His father was outraged, his son had already disgraced him in every way imaginable. He was such a disappointment and needed to be put in line. 

 

Draco hated this type of punishment, his father controlled when and where his punishment would occur, he had no clue when it would happen but he knew when it did it would most surely be painful.

 

“Malfoy!?! What’s wrong?” Harry said reaching for Draco’s sleeve, he just needed a peek, a reassurance that he wasn’t a Death Eater.

 

“No, please. Please don’t.” Draco begged, as he whimpered in pain he let a small tear escape his body. 

 

Harry was about to pull down Draco's sleeve but he could've sworn he saw a tear fall down Draco's cheek, even if he imagined it, that was enough to stop him. 

 

Suddenly, the pain stopped and Draco let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Now, will you tell me what’s going on?” Harry asked. 

 

Draco shook his head. 

 

Harry was shocked to see Draco like this, he was normally snarky and secretive, but now he thought if he used his words correctly, just maybe, he might find out what was going on. 

 

Harry smiled and rested his hand on Draco's sleeve, he was starting to wonder if the Draco he knew was the real Draco. Because now, when they were alone he felt more close then ever. He didn't care if he had the Dark Mark, if he didn't want to work for Voldemort then he was no different to Snape. Right?

 

"Can I see?"

 

Draco knew that Harry thought he had the Dark Mark, but he didn’t. 

 

Truly. 

 

The only thing he had hidden under there was scars and secrets.

 

"You may not find what you were looking for," Draco said his voice cracking.

 

Draco gulped and started to pull down his sleeve.

 

Just then the door swung open, Ms. Trelawnly smiled at both of them. "You two have done just great. Go to bed now or else I'll get in trouble for keeping you too up, I didn't realize we had an early start tomorrow, go, shoo, go to sleep.!" she said, peering over at the clock; 11:00 pm. Draco looked over at Harry, scared, before running out.

 

Thoughts were pilling into Draco's head and he was surely going to explode, he almost revealed himself to Harry, his worst enemy, it didn't matter that he was good looking, Harry wasn't gay and he wouldn't understand. No one would understand his coping mechanism, he wouldn't understand the abuse, the control, the hatred. He wouldn't understand any of it. 

 

Harry just caught him in a weak moment, they weren't friends. He couldn't let him get that close again, he needed to keep his mask on tighter. He needed control.

 

He needed to be a Malfoy, strong and heartless. 

 

He needed to become his snarky self, and get Harry off his back, and fast.

 

 

END OF CHAPTER.

 

Please comment, I would love to hear if you guys like this chapter. If you don't I probably won't continue, this is the only thing I could think of to keep the fan fiction going. 

This chapter sucks, I know. Don't flame me. I'm a bad writer. ;_;

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll add more chapters to this, but If I get some requests I probably would. So if you want more Comment and Kudo, please.


End file.
